


Unwanted Specters

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [179]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not the usual sort to visit her, but he's been hanging around the estate since they all moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Specters

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 July 2016  
> Word Count: 162  
> Prompt: 31. things you said while I cried in your arms  
> Summary: He's not the usual sort to visit her, but he's been hanging around the estate since they all moved in.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set about a week after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For as much as I have issues writing for Charles Powell, I won't take him out of the character roster for this project. If everything was easy, there'd be no sense of accomplishment when things are completed. I will continue to write about him, even obliquely, as long as he comes up via the D20.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's not the usual sort to visit her, but he's been hanging around the estate since they all moved in. He wants to be heard, he wants to be near Damien. These things even a dead person would be able to recognize. He skulks about even when she's not aware of the outside world. She's not sure how she knows this, but she does.

The worst part is when he tries to get close to Damien, he's blocked in a most violent way. It's as if the Beast has erected a protective shield against anything negative or harmful. And this young man's ghost is definitely both. The only reason he doesn't qualify as a poltergeist is that nothing moves within the house. He also doesn't try to actually appear to anyone, including Damien. He's just _there_ all the time.

If she's still lucid enough when Damien comes home, she'll have a chat with him about ways to banish the unwanted visitor permanently.


End file.
